visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouga
繚華 (Ryouga, previously known as Eva) is a visual kei vocalist. He is currently the leader and founding member of アマノヰザナギ. Personal Life Band history * みんと (Mint) - April 2003 ~ December 29th 2003 (vocals) * ジーク (Zeek) - December 10th 2003 ~ January 2004 (vocals) * パステル (Pastel) - May 28th 2004 ~ July 23rd 2004 (vocals) * 繚華 with Wicked Children - September 9th 2004 ~ July 22nd 2005 (vocals) * Lizary Lisary - July 2005 ~ December 25th 2005 (vocals) * ルシア - January 29th 2006 ~ May 26th 2007 (guitar) * STELLA... - June 2007 ~ March 25 2008 (vocals) * STELLA... a solo artist - 2010 ~ November 7th 2015 * アマノヰザナギ - November 7th 2015 ~ present Session bands Continuative sessions * 彩-PSYCHO- - Vocals: Omiya Eika (Dreqi×Rudra) / Vocals: Kawagoe Ryōga / Vocals: Kōnosu Ageha (ex-Ichigo) / Guitar: Koshigaya Ibuki (Guilty) / Guitar: Kawaguchi Akane (Guilty) / Bass: Kasukabe Ryō (Dreqi×Rudra) / Drums: Kasukabe Ryō (Yoidore) (2003 ~ December 23 2004) * 桜私立☆チョコレヰト学園 (Sakura Shiritsu☆Chocolate Gakuen) (known as チョコレヰト工場 Chocolate Kōjō until March 27th 2012) - Vocals: Eva / Guitar: Takayuki (THE PIASS) and other variable members (April 19th 2004 ~ March 31st 2012) * ヰトタマ＋ (Itotama+) - temporary band after STELLA... members left (June 26th 2008 ~ November 20th 2008) * せんちめんたる倶楽部 (Sentimental Club) - Vocals: Eva / Acoustic Guitar: Takayuki (THE PIASS) (December 15th 2011 ~ March 27th 2012) One night sessions * カウントダウンバンド (Countdown Band) - Vo.KAMIJO / Gt.HIZAKI / Gt.Eva / Ba.Setsuna (Metis Gretel) / Dr.Maya (Dollis Marry) ~ 2006.12.31 L@N AKASAKA * いちご★パフェ (Ichigo Parfait) - Vo.Eva / Gt. Takayuki (THE PIASS) / Gt.Kei / Ba.Zechs / Dr.Ryuya ~ 2008.05.28 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * 死神Deathバンド (Shinigami Death Band) - Vo.死神Death / Gt.Eva / Gt.Shiva (ROMANESQUE A LIVE) / Ba.Makoto (Deus ex Machina) / Dr.Mitsuru (Diz) ~ 2008.08.06 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * あゆマニア (Ayu Mania) - Vo.Reiga (ex-Saruin) / Gt.Eva / Gt.Rukia (ex-Metis Gretel) / Ba.捺悸 / Dr.Gazzy * いちご★パフェ (Ichigo Parfait) - Vo.Eva / Gt. Takayuki (THE PIASS) / Gt.Kei (Veronica) / Ba.Nadare (Veronica) / Dr.Hikari ~ 2008.12.29 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * S.D.R - Vo.Daisuke (狩音～Karion～) / Gt.Eva / Gt.Shun (Anmin Kigan)) / Ba.[[渉流|Wataru (ex-STELLA...) / Dr.Yukito (ex-STELLA...) ~ 2010.10.15 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * 鬼畜結羅リズム (Kichiku Yura Rhythm) - Vo.Yura (ex-finale) / Gt.Eva / Gt.Kazumi (Cheval Noir / Ba.Wataru (ex-STELLA...) / Dr.ウッシー ~ 2010.12.29 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * Re:道路交通 (Re:Dōro Kōtsū) - Vo.Eva / Gt.Shun (Anmin Kigan)) / Ba.[[渉流|Wataru (ex-STELLA...) / Dr.Ginga (STELLA... support) ~ 2012.04.21 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU * J'Arc～Pan～Ciel - Vo.Eva / Gt.Itote (Ailection Tran3rd) / Gt.Kyoki (Ailection Tran3rd) / Ba.Tsubasa (Ailection Tran3rd) / Dr.Yu (DyIng messagE) ~ 2014.05.03 Ikebukuro RED-Zone * ケサランパサラン '- Vo.Eva / Gt. Takayuki (THE PIASS) / Ba. Ameru / Dr. Kousuke (VAMPIRE ROSE support) ~ 2015.08.31 Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 Support Member * 'リーサルウェポン (Lethal Weapon) - February 21st 2008 ~ August 22nd 2008 (guitar) * Cheval Noir - December 29th 2010 ~ August 17th 2011 (live vocals) Discography Albums Image:STELLA1.jpg| STELLA... 塞廻ノ刻 Mini-Album (2010.05.19) Singles as 繚華 with Wicked Children *2004.??.?? Eternal *2004.09.09 Stardust Tears with ルシア * 2007.01.26 イバラノオリ with STELLA... * 2007.09.01 華ビラ人ヒラ * 2008.02.20 神芝居 * 2011.04.27 禊祓ヱ with ヰトタマ＋ * 2008.07.22 塞廻ノ刻 * 2008.07.24 裏ガ表 as Eva-イヴ- * 2008.03.25 白ノ恋、雪ト消ユ。 External Links * Official Blog Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Profiles